Anta Traver
Personality Anta is funny always happy carefree type of person. Just go with the flow atittude. He doesn't really like getting into arguments and doesn't like fighting. He hates seeing his friends fight between each other. At first sight he will usually have a smile on his face and appear to be happy. He likes giving his friends hard times and trying to confuse them. Randomness is one of his favorite methods. Mostly he likes trying to push Chiisa's butons just to see the result, but mostly fails at getting a reaction. Anta is a loving and caring person. Though he can be timid about it though sometimes. He is always willing to go out of his way to help a friend in need, if need be. Going after his friends and family will leave the opponent with dire consequences.Anta holds very deep secrets in him.just know if he ever became an enemy. he would be the puppeteer, the master, the manipulator. That is his kind of evil. The indirect route that deals the most pain. Though people do try to bug him, he won't hit back. It takes extreme instegation for a physical reaction. Anta believes everybody deserves a second chance, even a third and fourth. Most of all everybody deserves to be happy. Fight Style Anta though doesnt like fighting is quite good at it. trained in multiple different arts making him quite sometimes unpredictable. Due to his heritage Anta can create and manipulate wind and water, and when combined, ice. Though he mostly fights using wind due to his personality. Most of the time though he will be on defense analyzing his opponent looking for weak points. When the time comes, he will go on the offense and subdue his opponent. Anta prefers speed over strength. "Can't hurt what you can't touch" Being born into the tigris clan allows him to shapeshift into a Liger. Later though he gains a bijou, the nine tailed phoenix. Making him a jinchurikki. Allowing him the use of the kagegan, and use fire type jutsu and the rest of the usual benefits. Background Anta knew tashi before the book started. Anta being from the tigris clan. He grew up just like any other ninja from the naruto realm. training, training, but it was still a drag. being born into the tigris clan gave him the ability to shapeshift into a white tiger. Upon entering the book he was assigned to help capture sasuke from orochimaru. He joined everybody else to stop him. He and neji team up to fight kidimauru. When they get back to the hidden leaf village. Chiisa hooked anta and TenTen up. They start going out. Later when the akatsuki attack....(work in progress) Looks Anta has silverish kinda spiked hair. His eyes are a light turqoise color. He prefers wearing light comfortable clothes, something he can reach full flexibilty. Usually it would be, a metalic greyish silky shirt and embossy black knee shorts. usually with a dark blue almost black unbottoned shirt over the silk shirt